Entre conspiration et désaveu
by Leiia-shakur
Summary: Désavouée par sa famille après avoir mis brutalement fin à ses projets de mariage avec Caledon Hockley ; à la suite du terrible naufrage du Titanic, Rose sombre dans une profonde dépression. Bien qu'ayant survécu, elle erre sans vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**: Un imprévu 

En allant se coucher après avoir passer 3h a raconter sa magnifique histoire d'amour avec Jack Dawson , Rose le retrouve dans ses rêves . Elle rêve d'elle et lui dans ce splendide paquebot Qu'etais le Titanic . Rose et Jack s'embrassent amoureusement pendant que les autres passagers les acclament , fière de cette très belle histoire d'amour, qui n'a en réalité jamais était acceptée .

En se réveillant le lendemain sur le bateau des chercheurs , Rose se dit qu'il serait temps de leur donner la réalité sur cette terrible histoire. Mais qu'avait-elle a cacher? tout est dit . Elle se dirige vers la cabine d'a côté , cabine de sa petite fille . Celle-ci dormait encore . Elle passe sa main tremblante de son front au haut de son crâne en susurrant

" ma belle réveille toi , il est temps que tu saches"

Elle ouvre les yeux en répondant d'une voix fatiguée " qu'y a t-il?"

Rose répond " le Titanic..."

"Oui?"

"Jack..."

La jeune femme se redresse sur son lit pour montrer qu'elle est a l'écoute de sa grand-mère, et répond

-"grand-mère dis-moi tous . Tu as autre chose a ajouter?"

-la vieille dame lui répond d'un air désolé " eh bien disons que j'ai plutôt des choses a t'avouer "

-sa petite fille lui répond d'un air inquiet " comment ça ?"

-" il faut que je te raconte la réelle histoire de ce bateau qui est aussi l'histoire de Jack."

Sa petite fille ne comprend pas , elle s'assoie donc sur son lit et déclare d'un ton decidé

-"reprenons cette histoire a zéro comme si tu ne m'avais rien dis on est que toute les deux, rien ne sortiras d'ici . je t'écoutes"

son aïeul répond :" tu es sur de vouloir savoir la vérité ?"

"C'est tout ce que j'attends aujourd'hui "

"Revenons donc au moment ou ce fameux bateau coule"

Les deux femmes reste assise et la grand mère commence son histoire ...

Nous sommes donc le 15 avril 1912 il est 2h du matin et le Titanic sombre petit a petit au fin fond de l'océan antarctique . Les passagers sont en panique , il y a du passage de tous les côtés du pont , et de tous les moment de ce voyage, c'est la seule fois ou la première, la deuxième et la troisième classe sont regroupées sans différence . Il y a du monde tous le monde panique mais les musiciens continuent de jouer . Les membres de l'équipage ont décidé de mettre dans les canaux de sauvetage les femmes et les enfants d'abord . De son côté Rose avait retrouvé Jack qui était attaché pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commit, au bout des cabines de la troisième classe . ils sont remontés tous les deux sur le pont pour le sauvetage . Entendant les femmes et les enfants d'abord Jack et Rose savent que s'ils veulent survivre rose devra partir sans lui . Seulement, Rose ne veut plus se séparer de son amant elle ne veut pas le lâcher . Là, une femme vient a côté d'elle et lui dit dans l'oreille

" mon mari m'a laissé aussi , quoi qu'il arrive ici, tout n'est qu'une question de chance ."

Rose regarde dans le vide elle se dit qu'elle ne laissera pas la chance les séparer elle se sert contre le corps de jack .

-Celui ci lui susurre dans l'oreille " n'abandonne jamais , promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive dans la vie tu n'abandonnera jamais "

Sans rien ajouter il lâche Rose en la regardant avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit la que lui . Rose ayant l'air de comprendre, se laisse faire tout en lâchant ses plus grosse larme . Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le reverrait plus . Elle reste donc dans ce canot de sauvetage qui la ramène petit a petit dans l'eau .

Jack la fixe de son doux regard quand derrière lui, il sent caledon hockley qui lui dit ,furieux d'avoir apprit la liaison de sa future épouse avec celui-ci

-" comme c'est mignon, le voilà déjà a donner sa vie pour celle qu'il aime "

-Dawson répond d'un ton moqueur "ma vie je l'ai déjà donné il y a bien longtemps , je fais seulement ce que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire "

Hockley furieux de cette réponse un peu trop osé pour lui, sort un couteau de sa poche et lui met en dessous de la gorge en criant

-" je vais sacrifier ta vie alors pour que la mienne suit son cour sans parasite comme toi!"

Dawson surprit, se retrouve dos au barrière de sécurité entourant le pont avec un équilibre frôlant la chute . Rose effrayée le voit de sont canot et hurle de peur . Jack entendant son crie se retourne , perd l'équilibre et tombe dans l'océan. Hockley voyant ça s'enfuit en courant et rose se tord de douleur dans son canot. Une douleur intérieure , une douleur que seule une femme amoureuse peut ressentir . Elle perd devant ses yeux l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle a peut être toujours aimé. Ne pouvant résister elle saute de son canot déjà loin du Titanic . Un des mêmbres de l'équipage s'occupant des personnes présentes dans le canot , crie pour la garder mais Rose ne prête pas attention a celui ci ,elle nage , nage de toutes ses forces mais le chagrin, le froid et le courant l'empêche d'avancer. Ayant pût la rattraper ,l'employé la porte et la remonte a bord.

Ceci est donc la dernière image que Rose a gardé de son jack .

Suite a cela , bien sur ,les canots ont été rapatriés aux États Unis mais il restait tout de même beaucoup de morts dont Jack.

Dans le bateau la ramenant a New York Rose revoie sa mère qui était parti avant elle . Celle ci vient s'asseoir a côté d'elle et lui dit

-"souviens toi a tout jamais de cette nuit car c'est la nuit ou tu as tout perdu . Notoriété, argent et amour. "

-Rose répondit "non , justement j'ai tout gagner cette nuit restera gravé a jamais dans mon cœur car c'est la nuit ou j'ai décidé de ne plus avoir de mère , de famille ,de notoriété et d'argent ."

Sa mère la regarda d'un air ébahi . Rose se leva et parti sur le pont des 3ème classe sans même se retourner . Elle savait que sa vie allait totalement changer . Elle préférait mettre fin a cette vie qu'elle n'aimait guère et ne comprenait que rarement , pour devenir la femme qu'elle a toujours voulu être .

Au pont des troisième classe un homme lui demanda son nom elle répondit

-"Rose Dawson "

elle décida de garder le nom de cette amant d'une croisière pour elle . Preuve d'une amour éternel et d'un changement de vie radical .

Arrivé sur la terre ferme Rose n'avait plus rien. Elle n'avait emporter avec elle que la veste de Jack et ses propres vêtements . Elle décida de vendre ses chaussures et une broche qu'elle portait sur les cheveux pour se payer quelque chose a manger et une chambre d'hôtel pour passer la nuit . En se réveillant le lendemain elle décida de trouver un travail pour gagner sa vie sans vendre ses affaires. Seulement, en 1912 a New York c'est dur pour une jeune femme de travailler. Elle décida donc de proposer ses services a l'hôtel en faisant les tâches ménagères dans ses chambres en échange d'un salaire . Le gérant la trouvant très sympathique et connaissant son histoire, décida d'accepter cette offre . C'est comme cela que Rose a essayer de se reconstruire ...

Cela fait un an maintenant que Rose vit dans cette chambre miteuse elle ne fait rien. Rien sauf le ménage des chambres le matin . Le reste du temps elle reste assise devant la fenêtre de sa chambre a penser aux moments passés avec son jack. Il n'y a rien qui semble lui donner la force de rire ou ne serais ce que sourire . Rose n'a plus le goût de la vie . Elle vie pour vivre a la place de Jack qui lui n'est plus ici .

Rose songe a se reconstruire tout de même mais rien y fait, rose se meurt comme ci elle avait besoin de sentir la respiration de celui qu'elle aime pour pouvoir respirer elle même. Cette femme seule est donc dans une dépression d'amour et de solitude depuis un an quand vient un matin. Un matin qui va changer le cour de son existence . Ce matin la ,Rose , comme a son habitude,rangeait les chambre de son hotel et maintenant son lieu de vie. Ce matin , le gérant de l'hôtel vient la voir et lui dit

-"devant la porte Rose, vient voir je crois que c'est pour toi"

Rose surprise pose son balai, se recoiffe et descend les escaliers qui mène a la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel . Elle l'ouvre et ne voit personne en face d'elle . Elle baisse la tête et trouve une feuille toute mouillée et souillé du au fait qu'elle est sur le sol qui lui est ruiné par l'averse de la veille . Elle prend la feuille qui est pliée , elle referme la porte et monte dans sa chambre . Quand elle entre dans sa chambre Rose se sent mal qu'à t-il sur cette feuille ? Et surtout qui lui donne ça ?

Elle décide de s'asseoir sur son lit avant de découvrir ce qui se cache en dessous de cette pliure .elle passe la main sur son drap s'assoie dessus et ouvre la feuille en grand.


	2. Tant de question

**Chapitre 2**: tant de question ...

Une fois qu'elle a ouverte cette petite feuille blanche ,Rose voit un dessin. Ce dessin représente la Tour Eiffel. Étrange étant donné qu'elle se trouve en plein cœur de New York . Rose ne comprend pas quand elle voit écrit en dessous de ce dessin :_tu as tenu ta promesse _. Rose comprend alors que ce dessin vient de quelqu'un qui la connaît mais qui est ce ?La seule personne qu'elle rêve de revoir aujourd'hui est l'homme de sa vie Jack Dawson mais elle la vu mourir devant ses yeux . Selon elle , il ne pouvait donc s'agir que cal ou un membre de sa famille . Sa mère par exemple . Cependant , de qu'elle promesse parlait cet auteur anonyme .

Rose était mal . Elle se demandait d'abord si celui ci lui voulait du mal ou du bien et comment savait il ou elle créchait ? Rose ne se sentait pas en sécurité . Elle décida de fermer ses fenêtres ainsi que la porte de sa chambre a clefs .

Il est vrai que depuis ce terrible naufrage Rose était devenu craintif de toute chose anormal . Elle avait ce côté craintif mais cet accident la rendu plus forte. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus peur du regard des gens et était prêté a affronter les durs réalité de la vie.

Son amour était mort, elle en vie. Elle se devait de le rendre fière et ne songeait qu'à cela. Même si les journées sans lui lui paraissait interminable , elle passait son temps libre a penser a lui , ne prenait qu'un repas par jour et dormait très peu. Sa peau d'ordinaire fine et sensible comme de la porcelaine, était devenu dur et abîmée par le chagrin . C'est comme si ses larmes avait formé des marques a force de couler sans cesse pendant des heures. Il lui arrivait même quelque fois de parler a Jack le soir. Elle lui racontait sa journée comme si celui- ci se trouvait a ses côtés.

En voyant ce message :_tu as tenu ta promesse_ Rose ne pût s'empêcher de penser a la promesse qu'elle a faite a Jack avant de le laisser sur le Titanic . Elle lui avait promit de ne jamais abandonner . Elle n'a, en effet , pas abandonné . Aujourd'hui Rose vit bien . Du moins elle essaye. Rose fixe ce message ainsi que le dessin de la Tour Eiffel et, soudain, elle reste figé .

Cette finesse dans le coup de crayon , les détails retranscrit a l'identique ...Non ça ne pouvait pas étre Jack! Et pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé ce message et n'était-il pas venu la voir? Cela fait un an maintenant . Et pourquoi un dessin de la Tour Eiffel? Était-il a Paris ? Devait-elle le rejoindre ? Rose s'endormit en pensant a chaque possibilité sur ce fameux message.

Le lendemain elle se réveille avec la feuille dans la main et là, elle a une idée . Elle descendit les escalier jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel , et demanda au gérant d'un ton rapide et stressé

-"il faut que tu me dises s'il y a un hôtel, magasin bar ou n'importe quoi , dans le coin qui aurait comme nom "Paris""

Le gérant la regarda d'un air choqué et curieux et il répondit

-"euh oui oui le bar a deux rue d'ici il s'appelle Paris . Très chic paraît il ..."

Rose le coupe -"merci, merci !"

Elle remonte dans sa chambre prend son sac se change avec une robe noir et blanche et un chapeau blanc ,au dessus de ses long cheveux auburn .

Rose était persuadé que ce dessin était un message codé pour un rendez- vous. Ce rendez-vous se trouvant dans ce bar du nom de Paris d'où le dessin de la Tour Eiffel . Bien sur,Rose n'était pas sur de son coup mais elle préférait y aller vérifié si son idée était la bonne . Surtout, elle voulait savoir de qui venait ce dessin .

La jeune femme prend donc la route en direction de ce bar . Arrivé devant, elle a le cœur qui bat très fort . Elle voit des personnes installés a l'intérieur mais personne qu'elle connaît . Elle décide de rentrer et la un homme l'arrête.

-"excusez-moi madame, bonjour vous désirez quelque-chose?"

Rose surprise sursaute et répond

-"euh non non je cherche quelqu'un mais je crois qu'il n'est pas venu"

Rose ressort du bar d'un air dépité. Elle avait crut qu'aujourd'hui elle allait enfin retrouver son amour perdu cette fameuse nuit. Il fallait se rendre a l'évidence. Jack était mort et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Ce dessin devait être une erreur .

Pleine de tristesse rose s'assoit par terre dans une impasse a côté du bar et fond en larme . Elle pleure, pleure quand soudain, elle entend

-"rose?"

Cette voix elle aurait pût la reconnaître entre 1000 elle ne relève même pas la tête et répond

-"j..j..Jack ?"

Elle relève la tête et en effet, elle reconnaît Jack il est barbu et a les cheveux long. On ne reconnaît plus les traits de son visage et il paraît sale . Il porte des vêtements marron, sale aussi et troués par l'usure . On croirait voir un mendiant .

Rose surprit de le voir comme ça lui dit d'un air inquiet

-"mais Jack qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?!"

Jack lui répond avec un ton autoritaire -"écoute le temps m'est compté aujourd'hui . Tout n'est pas si simple . Je suis content que tu es compris mon message , seulement je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi. Tiens,prend cette enveloppe a l'intérieur il y a une lettre. Lit la lettre . Tout est dedans. Lis la attentivement et surtout ne laisse personne mettre la main dessus .On se reverra. je t'aime ."

Jack lui met l'enveloppe dans sa main et s'enfuit en escaladant un muret au bout de l'impasse . Rose se retrouve toute seule ici avec cette enveloppe dans sa main. Elle est partagé entre la joie et la tristesse . La joie de revoir l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle croyait mort depuis 12 longs mois et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir partir avec lui . Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait . Elle voulait l'aider s'il le fallait . Sans réfléchir rose garda l'enveloppe et courra sans s'arrêter jusqu'à son hôtel pour la lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: révélation .

Rose arrive dans sa chambre a une vitesse incroyable elle a hâte d'ouvrir cette enveloppe. Elle décide de fermer la porte de sa chambre a clefs au cas ou quelqu'un entrerait sans frapper et découvrirait cette fameuse lettre.

Rose ferme donc la porte a clefs , s'assoie sur son lit et ouvre l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur de celle-ci elle trouve deux feuilles . Une remplie d'écriture recto-verso et une autre, un plan . Un plan de construction sans doute . Elle commence par la première feuille elle s'installe confortablement et la lit .

_Ma chère Rose,_

_Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et durant cette longue année je n'ai cessé de penser a toi . Je t'écris cette lettre car effectivement ,je ne suis pas mort et c'est un miracle . Aujourd'hui je sais que beaucoup de personnes sont contre moi et seul moi et eux savons le comment du pourquoi . _

_La première est plus importante des informations que je dois te donner, est que le naufrage du Titanic n'est pas un accident! Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou mais il faut que je t'explique . Lorsque j'étais en Irlande j'ai étais l'un des ouvriers qui a participé a la construction du Titanic. C'était un honneur pour moi car je respectais ce projet . Chaque jour j'allais au lieu des travaux de 6h du matin a 20h le soir. Je m'épuisais au travail . Pendant ce chantier j'étais hébergé chez un ami a moi irlandais dont j'avais fais la connaissance a Paris . Seulement ,il avait du rendre visite a de la famille dans une autre ville durant deux jours . Je ne pouvais donc plus crécher chez lui pendant ces deux jours . J'ai décidé de me trouver un endroit au chantier. J'ai donc déposé des couverture dans un coin a côté des bureaux des chefs du chantier et un soir en allant préparer mon lit je les ai entendu . Deux hommes discutaient ils disaient qu'il fallait a tout prix que le Titanic passe par l'Antarctique et qu'il s'expose face a cet iceberg pour que le bateau coule par accident . Ils ont ajoutés qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que les gens savent que cet accident était un meurtre . Je suis resté a écouté mais tout d'un coup les deux hommes ressortent du bureau et la je vois caledon hockley ainsi que l'un des architecte du Titanic dont je ne sais plus le nom . Je suis resté bouche bai mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas fais très attention a ces informations suspectes . C'est seulement quand j'ai gagné ce ticket pour le Titanic que je me suis rendu compte de cette supercherie . Surtout quand j'ai vu que ton futur mari était la même personne que j'avais entendu ce soir et qu'il se trouvait en plus sur le bateau . Ce n'est qu'en y réfléchissant que j'ai remis les choses a leurs places . En me voyant ton ex futur mari s'est rappelé de mon visage et n'a donc pas voulu que je fasse parti des survivants , de peur que je parle de cet accident a des personnes influente . Je ne sais pas si tu me crois ou si tu me prends pour un fou, mais il faut que tu le crois. Le naufrage du Titanic est un complot . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nuit des personnes devait mourir. sûrement des personnes qu'il fallait tuer absolument . Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas mort et je veux rétablir la vérité . Je t'aime je veux que tu sois ma femme et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu sois a mes côtés dans ses moments . Pour te prouver ce que je sais voici après cette lettre le plan de construction du Titanic . _

_Enfin, je vais te demander de brûler cette lettre afin que personne ne sache que tu la lus et que j'existe toujours . Si tu es avec moi je te demande de me rejoindre au pied de la statue de la liberté dans deux jours a 18h . _

_Je t'aime et je ne cesserais de t'aimer._

Rose repli la lettre . Elle était choquée . Elle se sentais trahie de son ex futur mari et voulait se venger . Elle croyait dur comme fer son homme et ne doutais certainement pas de ses dire. Elle décida donc de s'associer avec lui et tout savoir sur ce complot . Seulement, même si Jack savait beaucoup de chose , Rose se posait encore beaucoup de question. Qui devait mourir? Pourquoi? Comment Jack a survécu? Tant de question qu'elle allait tenter de découvrir avec Jack qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Rose cacha la lettre entre sa robe et son soutient gorge et se faufila hors de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine de l'hôtel . Elle arriva a côté d'un poêle . Elle jeta la lettre dedans et la regarda partir en fumée. A partir d'aujourd'hui plus rien n'allait être pareil . Rose avait choisi son camp.


	4. Le début

Le début :

Deux jours avaient passé . Rose avait fait son enquête aussi de son côté .Elle se souvenait que les personnes les plus influençable qui se trouvaient sur le bateau se retrouvaient souvent après le dîner dans une salle, qu'entre eux pour discuter de "choses d'hommes" disaient-ils . Ils fumaient des cigares et se retrouvaient autour d'une table tous ensemble. Seulement le jour où Jack avait été invité a dîner avec la famille de rose, hockley n'a pas daigné l'inviter pour leur réunion "secrète" de fin de dîner , sous prétexte que celui-ci n'était pas du même rang social . Peut être tout simplement que hockley savait déjà qui était Jack et qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas que celui -ci participe à ces discussions. Leurs discussions devaient sûrement parler du naufrage du Titanic . C'était d'autant plus horrible car cela voudrait dire que le naufrage aurait été organisé sur le bateau même. De toute façon rose comptait en parler a son amant cet après-midi .

Après ces réflexions rose regarda l'heure , il était 16h . Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se prépare maintenant si elle ne voulait pas être en retard a son rendez-vous. Même si celle-ci avait décidé de vivre simplement depuis le naufrage, quelques mauvaises habitudes de sa vie d'avant étaient restées . Il lui fallait une heure et demie minimum pour s'apprêter de la tête au pied . Elle ne laissait aucun détail au hasard. Sa coiffure devait être impeccable , sa peau parfaite , ses vêtements bien soigné . Elle mettait d'ailleurs la plupart de l'argent qu'elle gagnait à s'acheter des vêtements qui ne correspondaient plus à son rang social. On pouvait toujours être de la classe moyenne et faire attention a son apparence.

Rose commença donc a s'apprêter . Elle prie un bain , se passa de la crème sur le corps , se coiffa les cheveux avec un chignon sophistiqué s'occupa de soigner son visage. Nous sommes en 1913 et en ce moment la mode pour le maquillage est au teint plus hâlé et une accentuation sur les lèvres et les yeux, comparé à avant ou on cherchait plus un teint pale . Rose soigna donc son teint avec une poudre et s'invente une peau de soleil. Pour les lèvres, elle mît un rouge a lèvre écarlate qui était a cette époque , un symbole de liberté féminine. Nous venons de passer l'année 1912 et les femmes viennent de se battre pour obtenir le droit de vote . Pour cela elles sont toutes descendu dans la rue avec du rouge a lèvre qui était avant destiné au prostituées . Les temps commençaient donc a changé. Rose étant une certaine militante dans l'âme , elle approuvé totalement cette volonté d'autonomie de la femme .

Après cette maquillé elle enfila une robe rose pale arrivant au cheville avec une veste mi-longue en coton. Elle mît a ses pieds des ballerines blanches . Elle plaça au dessus de son chignon un petit chapeau rose pale également , car en 1913 a New York on ne sort pas sans chapeau . Rose était fin prête elle regarda tout de même une dernière fois l'heure , il était 17h30 .heureusement que son hotel se trouvait pas loin de la statue de la liberté sinon elle serait en retard . Elle se pressa de descendre regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, car elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle allait revenir un jour ici ou pas.

Elle prit la route jusqu'à la statue d'un pas décidé. Elle était partagée entre la joie de revoir son amant et l'anxiété par rapport a ce complot. 20 minutes plus tard elle était arrivée devant la statue . Elle était en avance. Elle décida donc de s'installer sur un banc et de contempler cette belle invention. La statue était immense . Rose qui était passionnée par l'art ne pût s'empêcher de rester figé devant. Elle contemplait cet œuvre quand soudain elle sentit un main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Jack . Il fit le tour du banc et s'installa a côté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Contrairement a la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revue , celui ci avait prit le temps de s'apprêter de manière élégante . Il avait un costume marron foncé et s'était rasé de près . Rose le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant . Après s'être regardé longuement l'un l'autre jack prit la parole .

" tu es magnifique . Belle comme le jour ."

-" oh Jack ... Que faisons nous alors j'ai lus ta lettre . C'est horrible ce qu'ils t'ont fait !"

Jack répondit d'un air sérieux

"Je ne me soucis pas de mon état a mois mais je pense que c'est plutôt notre pays qui est en danger car si des gens sont capable a mettre a mort certaines personnes en en tuant des centaines d'autres ils peuvent faire pire . Mais ne t'inquiète pas je penses avoir mon idée sur ce sujet ."

-" je t'ecoutes

-" je pense que cet accident est l'œuvre de notre chère ex-président monsieur Taft . En y aillant réfléchi je pense que celui-ci avait des ennemis qui devait sûrement être contre sa politique il a voulut les éliminer et quoi de mieux pour cela que de manigancer un accident en plein milieu de la mer . A nous deux nous ne sommes pas encore assez fort pour recueillir assez d'information en plus sur le réel pourquoi du comment . Rappelle -toi de Thomas Andrew l'architecte du Titanic . Celui-ci sait peut être des choses sur cet accident , il a dessiné ce paquebot . Je me souviens que le jour du naufrage il était choqué il devait sûrement savoir quelque-chose . C'est vrai que si j'étais architecte je n'aimerais pas être au courant du meurtre en quelque sorte , de mon "bébé" . Je me suis renseigné et il paraît qu'il n'est pas mort . Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir la liste des survivants pour trouver ou il crèche désormais et aller lui rendre visite ."

Rose déterminé et surprise de la façon dont se donne son futur mari dans cet histoire lui répond

"Allons -y , ce n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant, je pense qu'il nous aidera . "

Les deux amants se mirent en route jusqu'au bureau ou l'état recensait les noms des survivants pour la familles, les proches des victimes . Arrivé la bas ils se trouvèrent devant une file immense.


End file.
